


The Lost Husband

by thecasualnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecasualnovak/pseuds/thecasualnovak
Summary: This is a Vietnamese translation of The lost Husband by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	The Lost Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Mình thấy fic này rất rất rất là dễ thương nên đã xin tác giả được phép dịch fic sang Tiếng Việt nên mình mong các bạn tôn trọng bản quyền của tác giả và không mang fic đi đâu hết.  
> Enjoyyyy~

Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên chiếm lấy sự chú ý của người đàn ông trong khi gã đang hoàn tất việc lau chùi cho sạch chiếc bàn cà phê cũ với miếng khăn bông màu vàng và dung dịch đánh bóng gỗ. Gã vừa vắt chiếc khăn lên vai mình vừa tiến tới cửa. “Đợi một chút!”

Cánh cửa mở ra xuất hiện một người phụ nữ Mỹ gốc Phi ăn mặc hết sức tinh tế với một nụ cười ấm áp và một vầng hào quang mẹ hiền tỏa xung quanh bà. “Xin chào, cậu Winchester? Tôi tin rằng cậu đang mong đợi tôi?”

Dean đáp trả lại cho bà một nụ cười rạng rỡ đến nỗi người phụ nữ phải cảm tạ chúa Giê-su khi nhìn thấy những chiếc răng trắng như ngọc trai đó. “Bà Moseley đấy ư?” Thiên Chúa thứ tội cho bà nhưng tông giọng trầm và có chút cộc cằn ấy xém chút nữa là khiến da gà chạy dọc sống lưng bà rồi nhưng bà nhất quyết phải giữ lại trong mình chút kỷ luật.

Bà tặc lưỡi khi gã tránh sang một bên để mình bước vào nhà. “Cậu có thể gọi tôi là Missouri, cưng à.”

“Vâng thưa ông, ý tôi là thưa bà!” Dean vội vã đóng cửa lại sau sai lầm của gã.

Missouri cười rồi quan sát xung quanh căn nhà nhỏ trong khi Dean đứng yên tại vị trí của gã, hai mắt mở to và bất động. “Cưng à, tôi không tính dùng thìa đánh cậu đâu. Thư giãn đi, đây chỉ là một cuộc kiểm tra nhà cửa thôi.”

Dean xoa gáy của gã. “Thưa bà, với tất cả sự tôn trọng, ba năm chờ đợi mòn mỏi cho một cơ hội thế này đang thực sự khiến tôi rất căng thẳng.” Missouri gật đầu thấu hiểu nhưng vẫn ném cho Dean một cái nhìn nghiêm nghị khiến gã toát hết mồ hôi hột. “Có điều gì tôi có thể giúp cho bà không?”

Bà nở một nụ cười với một ánh nhìn có chút khó chịu khiến lúc này trông bà như môt người gác cổng trên thiêng đàng vậy. “Chúng ta có thể nói chuyện ở đâu đó khác không? Nơi nào mà ta có thể ngồi xuống ấy?”

“À vâng, phải rồi! Tôi thật thô lỗ, đây, để tôi treo áo khoác của bà lên!” Dean gần như vấp phải chính mình khi gã cố tiến tới chỗ Missouri, người lúc này né sang bên một cách khéo léo và không tốn chút sức lực nào, khiến cho Dean, không hề ngờ đến điều này mà xém nữa đập thẳng mặt vào bức tường phía sau bà. Missouri mím môi nhằm cố gắng nén nụ cười của bà xuống trong khi hai má Dean đỏ lên vì xấu hổ. “Đây là hướng đến phòng khách. Xin cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà trong khi tôi làm cho chúng ta chút đồ uống.”

Dạo nhanh vài bước dẫn Missouri đến một căn phòng khách vô cùng ấm cúng và ấm áp, được hoàn thiện nhờ vào kệ sách được chăm chút với tình yêu, những cuốn sách đã hư gáy xếp cùng những mốn đồ trang trí lặt vặt, một bộ đi văng và ghế màu nâu trông rất tiện nghi, một chiếc ti vi màn hình phẳng đơn độc và một cái kệ được tổ điểm bởi những bức hình xinh xắn nằm trên chiếc lò sưởi hiện đang tắt. Khung hình nằm ở chính giữa chiếm lấy sự chú ý của bà ngay khi Dean vừa quay lại mang theo khay trà, cà phê và bánh quy trên tay. Missouri nhìn những chiếc bánh quy với sự cảm phục, nhưng rồi lại nhướn mày về phía Dean khi gã vừa cười khẩy. “Đừng ấn tượng quá. Tôi mua chúng từ Whole Foods đấy.”

Missouri cười to và ngồi xuống đối diện Dean. Sau khi lấy cho mình một tách cà phê đang nguội dần trên miếng lót ly, bà chuyển sự chú ý của mình hoàn toàn về phía người đàn ông điển trai trước mặt. “Cậu Winchester, cậu có một căn nhà khá xinh xắn đấy.”

Một lần nữa, Dean nở nụ cười khiến tâm hồn người ta như muốn tan vỡ. “Dean thôi, làm ơn, và cảm ơn bà rất nhiều.”

Missouri mở tập hồ sơ và lấy ra tờ đơn đã được điền đầy đủ thông tin. “Giờ thì, cậu hiểu là một khi tôi đã chấp thuận căn nhà này thì tôi sẽ đem thằng bé theo với tôi chứ?”

Dean vô thức ngồi thẳng dậy và hai vai gã dang sang ngang. “Vâng thưa bà.”

Missouri cười thầm khi bà với xuống để nhấp một ngụm cà phê trong ly của mình. “Thoải mái đi, Trung úy. Tôi đâu phải Sĩ quan chỉ huy của cậu.”

Dean lại đỏ mặt, lần nữa. “Xin lỗi, thói quen cũ khó bỏ.”

“Nhắc đến vị Sĩ quan của anh thì, cậu ấy đâu?”

Dean mở miệng định nói gì đó nhưng dừng lại khi có tiếng cửa mở ra sâu phía sau ngôi nhà và một giọng nói gọi vọng lên, “Dean? Chiếc xe ngoài đó có phải đến từ Dịch vụ xã hội không?! Sao anh không nhắc em chuyện bà ấy sẽ ghé qua!”

Hai lông mày của Missouri nhướn cao như muốn dính lấy chân tóc bà. Lạy Chúa, giọng nói đó chạm sâu tới cả tâm hồn bà. Có vẻ như sau cùng thì sự kiên nhẫn của bà không được hoàn hảo cho lắm nhất là khi Dean cười mỉa và nháy mắt về phía bà trong khi gã nói to hơn cần thiết. “Ba năm trước đây, tôi mất người chồng yêu quý của mình Cas ở Purgatory.”

“THÔI NÓI VỚI MỌI NGƯỜI LÀ EM CHẾT RỒI ĐI!” Missouri phải chặn một tay lên miệng mình để khỏi phải phun ra ngụm cà phê mà bà mới uống.

Dean nhướn mày với bà. “Đôi khi, tôi vẫn nghe thấy tiếng em ấy.”

Tiếng chân bước đến khiến Missouri quay người để rồi bắt gặp cặp mắt xanh nhất mà bà từng thấy hiện đang nheo mắt lườm Dean. “Em sẽ đá cái mông anh nếu anh không ngưng mau cái việc bảo với tất cả mọi người em chết rồi đấy.”

Dean cười một cách ngặt nghẽo trong khi gã đứng lên để tiến đến ôm người đàn ông vẫn đang còn cau có. “Nhưng nó vui mà!”

“Dean! Lucifer, Gabriel và cả Michael đều tưởng em chết thật trong tận hai tuần liền! Anh nên cảm thấy may mắn khi em ngăn bọn họ đánh hội đồng anh mới phải.” Ngay tại lúc đó người đàn ông xinh đẹp với ánh mắt xanh biếc mới chuyển sự chú ý sang Missouri. “Tôi thật sự rất xin lỗi. Castiel Winchester. Tôi không cố ý tỏ ra thô lỗ.”

“Cưng à, cậu không phải xin lỗi vì điều gì hết. “Tôi sẽ tính lỗi này cho cậu ta,” bà chỉ vào Dean, “Là một phụ huynh không phù hợp và cho cậu toàn quyền nuôi trẻ.”

Dean lúng túng trong khi Castiel rạng rỡ hẳn lên. “Nghe chưa Dean? Em là người có trách nhiệm hơn.”

“Vớ vẩn! Em còn chẳng thể vận hành nổi cái máy giặt nếu không có anh giám sát.”

Castiel chỉ nhún vai. “Nhưng em hoàn toàn có thể phụ trách một người. Dù sao đi nữa em cũng là sĩ quan chỉ huy của anh xuyên suốt Hell, Sandbox và cả Purgatory và em là người sẽ chăm sóc cho đứa trẻ.”

Dean bĩu môi. “Nhưng em có biết nấu đậu đâu.” Sau đó gã liền quay sang Missouri. “Ý tôi là, theo nghĩa đen luôn ấy, em ấy còn chả thể nấu nổi một lon đậu đóng hộp. Ẻm làm nổ mất cái lò vi sóng đầu tiên tụi tôi mua luôn.”

Lần này là tới lượt Castiel nói lắp bắp một cách phẫn nộ. “Dean!”

Missouri cười to khi bà viết xuống vài ghi chú và thầm tính xem mình cần mang theo những gì vào ngày mai khi bà đem Lucas đến mái ấm mới của cậu bé.


End file.
